Lucky One
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: So you could see why I don’t believe in luck. How when someone mentions it, I tell them it’s just a myth. Cause, the real people who need the luck, they never get it." Pony POV Post-book.
1. Chapter 1

**Well...here is a brand new story. This was born out of writers block of A Shadow's Night. Unlike, A Shadow's Night plot (Which I finnally know what is the ending...you'll just have to read about.) I do not know where this is going, so bare with me. If you have any suggestions e-mail me them or pm me.**

**This story takes place post-book (So Johnny and Dally have died.) and it is in Pony's POV. There are no sisters of any of the main characters.**

**Please review!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders (wish I did). I also do not own God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts (Again...wish I did own this beatiful song...listen to it.)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

**Rascal Flatts**

_Luck- noun; the force that seems to operate for good or ill in a person's life, as in shaping circumstances, events, or opportunities._

That is what the dictionary says luck is. That luck is a phenomenon, an unseen force. And this force just happens to a random person at a random time. That's what people say luck is.

Luck; it's something that I don't have.

Being lucky means having fate on your side. That you get everything you would ever want. Having luck is something we all want. We wish on stars. We throw coins in fountains. We blow out candles and make a wish. We do anything we can to get luck.

Something, I thought I would never have.

Cause, you see, fate hasn't always been kind to me. I have never called myself lucky. That luck has been on my side. That there has been a force looking out for me. I, my family, and friends all have been through hell. My parent's death, my two good friends, Johnny and Dally deaths' all have happened. We haven't gotten lucky.

We live on the east side. We don't believe in luck; we can't believe in luck. We believe in survival. We have to. If we don't, we get caught up. Caught up in how we will get through the day. Surviving to the next day and into the night; that's what we do. We run and duck, hoping to avoid getting shot.

So you could see why I don't believe in luck. How when someone mentions it, I tell them it's just a myth. Cause, the real people who _need_ the luck, they never get it.

That's what I said.

Then things started to change.

And that's when I met her.

* * *

**So how was that....I know it is short. It will get longer. Please review...Anything can help me at this point.**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. The Prediction

Hello! So I am finally updating this story, sorry for this taking so long. This story has me on writer's block and I am trying to get out of it. However here is chapter 2, hope you guys will like it.

Please Review, any help is great, it spurs me to write!! This is one my first times writing in Pony's POV. So bare with me. And help me out.

The song bit for this chapter is "Waiting on the World to Change" By John Mayer. This is an amzing song, and it has such uplifting lyrics, makes you feel good. Anyway if you get a chance listen to it. :)

Thank to the reviewers that reviewed: Whatcoloristhesky, FanFicFanatic12, Poisberry

Thanks to Cathy for being a great beta, and helping me become a better writer.

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Waiting on the World to Change" by John Mayer.

Enjoy!! Please read and review. I want at least five reviews. They help me write.

* * *

Chapter2: The Prediction

**Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could**

**Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it**

**So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change**

**John Mayer**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping a sweet melody. It was still very quiet. Everyone was still aspleep inside the house. I got out of bed quietly, trying not to disturb Soda. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was about to go out of the room but when I saw Soda's face, I stopped.

He looked young, vulnerable. Almost innocent-like. He looked like he was fifteen years old without a care in the world. Like he wasn't a dropout working at a gas station. Maybe we all looked like that when we sleept. Even Darry.

I crept out of the room slowly, making sure I closed the door lightly. I walked through the living room and towards the front door. I opened it to find that the sunrise glimmers were almost gone. I padded my way outside on the porch.

The faded pinks and yellows were almost gone. Still, it was beautiful. It was almost wispy, like small waves at the ocean. It was still innocent. Still gold.

And as soon as it appeared, it vanished. I let out a sigh knowing that all good things had to come to an end. No matter how much you didn't want them too.

I traced my steps back inside the house and into the kitchen. I went through the refrigerator in search of some eggs. Once I found them, I started to cook in the different ways. I knew how everyone liked them.

In the midst of my cooking I heard a door open and rough, heavy footsteps traveling through the house and head into the kitchen. Without turning around, I guessed the individual.

"Mornin', Darry." I greeted.

"Morning," Darry's gruff voice responded.

I reached up to the cabinet and grabbed a plate, and started to put some eggs on it. "You want some breakfast?" I turned around with his plate in my hand.

"Sure. Thanks Pony," he said and took the plate to sit down at the tale.

I got another plate out and put some eggs on it for myself and sat down. I didn't feel like eating, but I knew Darry would be on my case if I didn't eat.

I still was skinny from what had happened. I didn't like to think about it still. It was fresh, like an open wound.

I was in the midst of my thoughts and playing with my eggs, when Darry's voice cut through my thoughts.

"You're up early," Darry said.

Still playing with my food, I shrugged.

"Are you feeling alright?" Darry probed again.

"I'm fine Darry, quiet your worrying," I pointed out to him.

He got up from the table and ruffled my hair. "Yea, yea. Keep close to the boys today, just to be safe."

About that time, Soda came running down the hall and into the kitchen only claded in jeans and a muscle shirt.

"Good morning world!" He exclaimed.

I laughed softly at my brother's antics. I didn't know how he could be so happy in the morning.

"Slow down there little buddy, before you break your neck." Darry chuckled.

"Aw come on. Why slow down, when today is going to be the best day of our lives!" He said humorously.

I laughed to myself at his silly prediction. I couldn't understand his optimistic thinking. Even when things went bad, you could always count on him.

As I got up to throw out the full plate of eggs, Soda was coming to the table with his own plate of eggs. He stopped once he saw what I was doing.

"You not hungry Pony?" His optimistic voice fleeing to a concerned tone.

I did the same thing I did to Darry; I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you sick?" He asked in a concern tone.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Soda."

He looked at me with his brown eyes filled with concern for me. Then he sat down and started to eat. I threw out my eggs and started toward my room to get a book that I needed. Once I got the book I headed out into the hallway.

"Did Pony have a rough night last night? Any nightmares?" Darry whispered.

I stopped where I was to hear the conversation.

"No, he didn't have a rough night. Do you know why he was up early this morning?" Soda equally asked.

"He didn't say. I'm worried about him. He didn't eat hardly anything. He still is too skinny from what happened."

"Hello Curtis's!" A loud voice broke the whispering silence.

"Two-Bit, you do you have to yell so loud, we're right here." Darry sighed.

"What's going on?" Two-Bit's voice had gone down a few levels to just an inside tone.

"Just talking and worrying about Pony. Make sure he eats something reasonable today." Darry told Two-Bit.

"Sure, I'll make sure the kid eats something. Scouts honor." Two-Bit said.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, knowing that Two-Bit was anything but a scout.

Soda chuckled too at the line, also finding it funny. "Hey, Two-Bit, have you heard from Steve this morning?"

"Last I heard he was taking Miss Evie to breakfast this morning. If you know what I mean." He laughed.

"Idiot," Darry mumbled.

Soda and Two-Bit were both laughing at the comment and Darry's reaction. I took that time to enter the living room.

"Hey kid, ready to jet out of here?" Two-Bit said noticing me.

"Yea, I 'm ready." I took my book and grabbed my backpack.

"Ponyboy," I heard Darry call before I left the house.

"Yea?"

"Make sure you eat some lunch, all right." He looked toward me, making sure his message got through to me.

"Alright, don't worry I will. See you later," I told him. I walked outside to join Two-Bit outside.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yea." We started toward his car. "You know, Soda said this would be the best day of our lives."

"Is that right? I do feel a change in the air." He took his finger out and licked it then put out away from him. "Yep, I do believe that today is going to be the best day of our lives."

I laughed at him. "You're crazy," I said as he got into the car.

And maybe they were both right. That maybe things will change.

That today will be the best day of our lives.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Will that day be the greatest day of their lives? You will have to wait and see. :)

Thanks for reading and please review!! At least five reviews please.


End file.
